Hopeless Love
by Park Hi Me
Summary: Yoongi mempunyai perasaan yang salah untuk sahabatnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama yang tidak mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya mempunyai perasaan yang salah itu malah menyuruh Yoongi untuk membantunya mendapatkan gadis itu. bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta yang salah Yoongi untuk Chanyeol? EXO and BTS fanfiction. ChanyeolxYoongi. ChanyeolxSuga. Chanyeol!namja. Yoongi!Yeoja. RnR okay? DLDR!:3


Hopeless Love

CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) -

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS)

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

RATE: T

PAIR: LIAT SENDIRI JHA YA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

Senyum itu. Senyum manis seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya, tidak-tidak yang benar adalah aku sangat menyukainya.

Hal-hal yang kau katakan,

Gerakan yang kau lakukan,

entah mengapa membuat hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Yoong-ah? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku?" suara bass namja berparas tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu berhasil membuat lamunan gadis manis berbadan mungil bernama Min Yoongi itu seketika buyar.

"Ah?Iya? Bisa kau ulang perkataanmu tadi Chanyeol-ah?" jawab Yoongi sedikit panik seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Tidak jadi, Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu. Tolong berikan aku pendapat terbaikmu ya sahabat kecilku yang manis" kata Chanyeol seraya mencubit hidung kecil milik Yoongi.

"Tentang 'Dia' lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit jenuh.

"Hehe, tidak apa kan? Ayolah Yoongi-ah.." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan bahu kecil milik sahabatnya itu.

"Yasudah, jadi kapan kau akan mulai bercerita?"

"Sekarang tentu saja!"ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Jadi seperti ini, minggu depan kalau tidak salah adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi aku bingung harus memberinya hadiah apa. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah yang paling terbaik, tapi ya lagi lagi aku harus memberinya apa"

'Minggu depan? Minggu depan aku juga berulang tahun Park Chanyeol. Apa kau lupa?'

"Dia menyukai barang seperti apa? Dan apa warna kesukaannya?"tanya Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu barang seperti apa yang ia sukai. Tapi kalau warna kesukaanya, sepertinya dia menyukai warna biru"

' Biru? Aku tidak menyukai warna biru Park Chanyeol. Aku lebih menyukai warna Putih '

" Apa aku memberi dia sebuah gaun indah berwarna biru untuknya dan memberitahunya kalau aku menyukainya? Bukan kah itu sebuah hadiah yang paling indah Yoongi-ah? Aku yakin, sepertinya ia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan ku!"

"MWO?AH- Ya, Ya terserah kau saja Park Chanyeol. Kalau itu mau mu. Tapi apa sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau menyukainya? Maksudku, kau tidak ingin mencari waktu yang lebih pas?"

" Sepertinya tidak. Kalau begitu, nanti malam ku jemput kau dirumahmu tepat jam 8"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Temani aku membeli gaun. Tenang, aku traktir kau di restoran jepang favorite mu! Sampai jumpa nanti malam Yoongi-ah, aku masuk kelas dulu" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut dan setelah itu berjalan menjauhi Yoongi.

Yoongi sedih.

Sangat sedih.

Dan Yoongi pun hanya bisa menangis lagi dan lagi.

'Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu? Setiap harinya aku seperti meresakan perasaanku untukmu tumbuh lebih besar dan dalam'

.

.

.

.

" Yoongi sayang, Chanyeol sudah menunggumu dibawah. Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap" suara ibu Yoongi dan ketukan pintu berhasil membuat si Putri tidur Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baik Eomma, aku sedang memilih baju. Dan aku akan segeran kebawah" bohongnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah sekitar 10menit, Yoongi telah keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ritual mandi bebeknya itu selesai dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Dress putih ini terlihat cukup santai kan? Ah aku pakai ini saja deh" setelah berpakaian dan berdandan ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

" Maaf menunggu lama ya Chanyeol-ah"kata Yoongi lalu mengambil heels putih 7cmnya dan memakainya.

"Seperti biasa Yoongi-ah hahaha. Eomma, Aku pinjam putri tidur ini dulu sebentar ya"canda Chanyeol.

"Hahaha sudah sana, nanti kalian kemaleman/?"

"Eomma, Yoongi pergi dulu ya"pamit Yoongi dan tidak lupa mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya anak-anak eomma hehe"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Yoongi sangat membenci suasana seperti ini. Karena merasa bosan dan tak punya topik yang harus dibicarakan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk sedikit menyender dan melihat keluar kaca mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Yoongi-ah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" kata Chanyeol lalu mematikan mobilnya.

"Iya pangeran Chanyeol"jawab Yoongi malas.

"Jadi, lebih baik kita mencari hadiah dulu atau makan malam dulu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita mencari hadiah untuknya dulu, aku juga belum merasa lapar"kata Yoongi lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Baik kalau begitu, kita pergi ketempat perhiasan dulu lalu baru kita mencari gaun"

"Perhiasan? Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Hanya kalung. Tenang saja, aku akan membelikanmu juga Yoongi-ah, sudah lah ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Yoongi.

Bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, pasti menganggap mereka adalah sepasan kekasih yang paling serasi dan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sama sama memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan bentuk tubuh yang indah serta kasih sayang.

"Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya toko perhiasaan disana cukup ramai. Pasti disana barang barang yang mereka jualkan sangat bagus. Ayo kita kesana!"

"Dimana? Ah oke baiklah"

"Selamat datang di Princess Diamond. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang pegawai ramah.

"Aku ingin melihat kalung yang cocok dipakai untukku"jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, kalau begitu mari ikut saya"jawab pegawai itu sopan lalu berjalan mendahului Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Yoongi dan Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya.

" Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bukankan ini bagus?"

"Boleh juga, cocok untuknya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau meragukan pilihanku?!"jawab Yoongi ngambek.

"Aah.. lucunya kalau Yoongi sedang marah seperti ini.. sudah sana pilih kalung atau apapun yang kau suka lalu kita pergi mencari gaun"

"Ish, aku gamau. Sudah, bayar saja ini kalung untuknya. Aku ga tertarik sama barang barang yang ada disini" ucap Yoongi masih ngambek. Lucu.

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol dan Yoongi langsung pergi ke sebuah butik gaun terkenal.

.

.

.

.

.

" Chanyeol-ah! Gaun ini cocok dengan ku kan? Ah! Aku sangat suka gaun gaun disini!" teriak Yoongi lalu berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"YA! Gaun berwarna biru Yoongi, bukan putih.."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku menyukai gaun ini..."

"Ayo cari gaun berwarna biru yang cocok untuknya lalu kita makan malam. Oh ya, taruh gaun putih itu ditempat semula Yoongi"

"Iya, Iya.. Tidak mau, aku menyukai gaun ini! Aku tak ingin gaun ini dibeli oleh orang lain"

"Tidak akan Yoongi-ah, sudah sana taruh dulu lalu cari gaun berwarna biru"

Dengan wajah kesalnya Yoongi menaruh gaun putih itu ketempat semula lalu kembali mencari gaun biru.

' kau dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah Yoongi. Masih saja suka ngambek dan membuat wajah imut seperti itu' batin Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini sepertinya cocok untuknya"

"Ya, sepertinyaa. Tidak terlalu pendek juga. Yasudah aku ambil ini"

"Bagus kan pilihan k-YA! Gaun ku! Itu gaun putih cantik miliku sudah ditangan perempuan itu! YAA!"heboh Yoongi.

"YAA! Yoongi-ah, santai sedikit masih banyak gaun yang bagus disini. Jangan berteriak, kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini?"kata Chanyeol lalu menutup mulut Yoongi.

"Tapi itu gaun pilihanku! Aku marah kepadamu Park Chanyeol!"kata Yoongi lalu berjalan keluar butik.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar gaun itu, Chanyeol segera keluar dan mengejar Yoongi.

"Yoongi, hey! Jangan marah! Aku kan juga gatau kalau Gaun itu akan dibeli oleh orang lain"

"YAAA! Yoongi-ah.. jangan marah!"

"YAAAA!"

"MIN YOONGI"

"Ayo kita makan saja Park Chanyeol! Perutku sakit!" ucap Yoongi ngambek lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat manisnya itu.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"goda Chanyeol.

"Ish..."

"Oh ayolah maafkan aku..."

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk mentraktirku malam ini ya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Yoongi.

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah Restoran masakan jepang berbintang itu, Yoongi dengan semangat 45nya segera mengambil buku menu dan melihatnya.

" Aku mau chicken teriyaki with rice dan sushimi ya?"

"Iya, pesan saja sesukamu. Chicken teriyaki with rice dan sushimi 2, dan minumnya japanese ice tea 2"

"Baik, pesanan anda akan datang sekitar 20menit. Mohon menunggu dan terima kasih" ucap salah seorang pelayan itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keduanya selesai menikmati santapan malamnya, mereka belum ingin kembali dan memutuskan untuk bersantai dahulu.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis cantik yang ia sukai sedang berdiri sendiri diluar restoran.

"Yoongi-ah, sepertinya aku melihatnya. Aku akan kembali dalam 20 menit. Dan aku titp barang barang ini ya"ucap Chanyeol terburu buru lalu berlari kecil menuju luar restoran.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. ' Apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat kecilmu Park Chanyeol? Tidak bisa kah kau melihatku lebih dari seorang sahabat kecil mu? Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Sangat' batinnya, dan tanpa sengaja cairan bening itu turun dari mata indahnya.

20 menit..

30 menit..

40 menit..

55menit..

1jam..

Chanyeol masih belum kembali.

Yoongi melihat jam tangan putihnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 21.02 . Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri kerumahnya.

Saat hendak memberi tahu Chanyeol, Yoongi terlebih dulu menerima panggilan darinya.

"Hallo Yoongi, maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi mengantarkan'dia'. Kau tak apa kan pulang sendiri? Aku benar benar minta maaf tapi, kau tau kejadiaan ini mungkin tidak bisa aku dapatkan lagi" ucap namja disana.

"I-iya tak apa, T-Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya ya.."jawab Yoongi hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf Yoongi-ah. Sudah ya, sampai besok. Aku menyanyangimu sahabat kecil"jawab Chanyeol lagi dan dimatikan sambungan teleponnya itu sebelum Yoongi menjawabnya.

" Yaa, sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga sangat menyanyangimu"

Yoongi menangis lagi.

Karena Chayeol.

Bukan-bukan, Yonngi menangis lagi akibat perasaan salah yang ia punya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hai, ketemu lagi nih sama hime hehe~

Tadinya aku mau lanjutin ff yang 'JUSEYO' tapi tiba tiba dapet ide dari temen jadi aku bikin ff baru ini deh hehe.

Gimana? Suka?

Jangan lupa ngasih review yaa.

Biar aku bisa lanjutin lagi hehehe.

GOMAWOOOO~

TBC/DEL?


End file.
